The story of Riley Berenson
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: "Riley, you have been charge with traitorism. You nearly destroyed half of the moonbase, almost killed sector V, and gave out important information to every enemy to the KND, all single handedly! What do you have to say for yourself!" I smirked at them.
1. Chapter 1

"No... they're not..."

I threw my head in my hands, almost slapping my face. Tears were running down they got so thick I could feel them wash through the cracks in my fingers.

David, my twin brother said nothing. I never felt so much hatred towards him in my life. This person had just told us our parents were dead, and he said nothing. Nothing?

"It's okay Riley..." David said softly.

I stood up, about to kill something. Man did I wish that there was something here to hit. I stared at David, hoping my eyes could kill.

"It's not okay David! How could you even say that!" I screamed, making the house shake. With that, I ran out the door. My crying was getting more heavy. I pulled out my cell phone. And without thinking, texted April.

'Hey April. You busy? What about everyone else? We need to talk.'

I texted 'we' instead of 'I'. I didn't want everyone to know that big tough Riley wanted to talk about feelings. A few seconds later, April texted back.

'Yeah sure. Everyone's at my house. Somethin' wrong?'

I didn't really need to text back. I was about a block away from her house. I ran the rest of the way there. I felt bad though. I had just left David alone. I was the only family he had now. Where would we go now? The only other family we had was our Aunt and Uncle. And our Aunt was a drunk, and our Uncle was abusive. It's not like a social worker would dump us with them. Right?

I knocked on the door. Instantly, the door flung open. Adrian had opened it.

His eyes widened. "Riley? Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. Without being able to talk, I just shook my head.

Adrian looked behind his shoulder. "Guys! Come on! Riley's here!"

The way he said Riley... it shook me up a little. Like it was a huge surprise to see me cry. I mentally shrugged it off and threw myself on April's couch.

I ignored all the yelling of questions for about ten minutes. I just sat there an cried into one of April's pillows. Finally, I put it down and was able to talk. With a big lump in my throat might I add.

"My parents died." I said softly. Suddenly, it got really quiet. Fernando put his hand on my shoulders as I just stared into the tear stains I had made in the pillow. I just couldn't the image of my parents being... gone.

Ana smiled softly. She started to rub my arm to make me feel better. "It's okay Riley. You know-"

"No it's not!" I yelled, making everyone flintch. "It's never gonna be okay! Never!" I buried my head in the pillow again.

"Hey. What's going on?"

I recognised the person without looking up. Chad.

"It's none of your buissness Chad." Ana snapped.

Chad laughed. "That's okay. I heard." Then, to be a jerk he added, "Don't you think it's ironic that momma's boy doesn't have a mommy anymore?"

That did it. That really did it. I stood up and threw the pillow at Jake. I looked for a weapon, and found an empty vase that was actually pretty small. I grabbed it. The others, seeing the accident about to happen, tried to stop me. But I shrugged them off.

I stared at Chad's smirking face. I hated that face. Without hesitation, I lunged.

We fell down to the ground with a thud. The vase was still in my hand, so I brought it up to his neck. I was going to kill him. I was!

"Ahhh!" He screamed in surprise. My free hand raised up, about to punch him in the face, when somebody caught it. I spun around, to see Ana holding my fist back.

"Let me go Ana!" I screamed.

"No. Riley listen to me. My parents died too okay? I know how you feel. But trying to kill Chad won't bring them back. Now stop it!"

I calmed down for half a second. But then struggled again. I was struggling so much that Jake and Adrian came to help hold me down. Which was pretty epic fight. But I'll skip the details because I lost. Hey, it was like three against two. And I did fight pretty good.

Jake pinned me to the ground, then rolled over to keep my arm down. Adrian kept my other arm down. I started to thrash around with my legs, but ten April and Fernando held them down too.

"Guys stop!" I yelled. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill you guys next! I'm gonna..." My voice trailed off. Even I didn't believe in what I was saying.

Ana knelt next to me. "Riley, listen. I know what it's like. My parents died too. But killing Chad isn't the answer." She shot Chad a look, and he ran. "No matter how much we'd appreciate it."

"Your wrong Ana!" I screamed. "You were with your parents. You were there in their last moments. I wasn't! And you had April to take you in. I have no other place to go! Where an I supposed to live? With my drunk Auntand abusive Uncle?"

Ana bit her lip to keep from crying. She sniffed and leaned down and hugged me. I calmed down. I tried to cry, but all my tears were gone.

After maybe twenty minutes of just all of us hugging, I stood up. "I... I'm gonna go check up on David. He probably needs me."

The others nodded and let me go. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I mentally kicked myself. How could I just leave David? We're all we have now.

Half way to my house, I saw Wally and the rest of sector V.

By the way, I'm Riley Berenson. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I forgot Vada last chapter! Which is odd because I LOVE Vada! Seriously. She's awesome. So is Adrian. Oh and Fernando. I love their names. And Ana. And April. And jake bake sake lake cake pake make awesome jake. And I guess Riley too... Damn it Riley! How come you couldn't have an epic name?

Anyway...

* * *

><p>April's POV:<p>

I stared at her. She glared back. This may have be the most important battle of my life.

"Lets see..." My home ec teacher thought aloud. "The next pair will be April and..." She took another look around until she looked at me evily. "Riley."

We both walked up to the front of the class. To recieve our... pretend baby. You know that assignment thing where you and your... partner gets a pretend baby to look after? We just got that assignmet...

Riley smiled, deciding to torture me. "So honey? I think my pet name for you is gonna be my April flower." He gave a little wink to annoy me. I grabbed the little robot baby. It had a little pink bow taped on its head to show it was a girl.

I decided to torture him right back. "Sure Riley bear." I shoved the devil robot in his chest. "You get first hour." Just then, the bell rang. I heard him laugh as I ran calmly out the door to my locker.

Ana was waiting for me there. She raised her eyebrow at me. Probably because I looked like an angry bull.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well I'm now married to Riley." I saw her eyes widen. See, Ana and Riley kinda have this thing together. It's like a 'not officially dating but like dating' thing. It's... odd.

"It's for a home ec project." I explained. "The fake baby one."

Ana nodded like she understood. She had the same thing last term. But she had been partners with Adrian.

"So," I said closing my locker. "Meeting after school?" I asked. Ana nodded and we both went our seperate ways.

I passed Riley in the halls. He gave me a smirk and said, "I named her Apriley by the way."

In short, my hands were clenched the rest of the day. oping I would see him again and be able to punch him in the face.

Later... o000o

"Well he must be enjoying that." Jake joked, while putting a finishing touch on some machiene he made. It looked like a weird ray gun.

At the moment, Riley and Adrian both walked in. With Riley carrying Apriley. I mean the baby.

"Hey April flower." Riley teased. "It's your turn to take of the baby."

Vada must have seen me about to gt up and kill him, because she tried to change the subject.

"So jake, whats tthat invention thing do? It looks smart and..." She paused to see everyone raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "Umm... pie?"

Jake blinked. "Oh, um this is just some thing I came up with."

"So what's it do?" Ana and Fernando both asked.

Jake smiled proudly. "It basically sends you into the past. Any time in the past."

We all stayed silent for a moment, thinking of the possibilities. Then... it hit me. ANY time in the past. Like our home ec class today.

I stood up. "Jake?" I asked. "Give me that thing for a sec."

Realising what I was about to do, Riley stood up to. "No Jake! Do you know how precious this is? I can torture April with this!"

Ana stood up too. "No you won't! Get the invention thing!"

Instantly, me, Ana, Riley, andFrnando lunged for the ray gun thing. However, Vada and Adrian were protecting Jake. So we were basically just on the floor trying to kill eachother.

"Wahhh! Waaahhhhh!" The baby thing cried. and then suddenly... I saw a bright flash. I closed my eyes due to the intensity of the light shining.

When I opened my eyes, I was in an open field. That was it. I stood up, almost in shock. I saw Riley, Frnando and Ana all stand up and stood behind me.

I saw a person on a horse coming over to us. And I kept hearing him yell, "The British are coming! Run for the hills!"

I suddenly realised what had happened. Jake's invention had worked... it had worked pretty darn well.

"I think we're in the past." I said. "Waaaay in the past.

* * *

><p>okay, I know what your thinking. How does this have anything to do with the story of Riley Berenson? Well, trust me, it does. Just wait. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

We started to walk down the dirt road. See, our TND training has let us stay calm in any situation. Most situations. Some situations. Okay, we were freaking out. Which is probably not the best thing to do. Considering we were kinda in another time.

"Where are we anyway?" I demanded. "I don't really care what we're gonna do right now. I want to know where we are first!"

Fernando sighed. "We're learning about this in school guys. We just started today. We're in the seventeen hundreds. During the Revoluntionary war. Come on. Did you guys even pay attention?"

"No."

"..."

"Okay." I started. "So first lets find some place to sleep or something."

"Like where?" Riley asked, holding his rage and annoyance inside.

I stopped to stare at a random farm house. It looked like it was about to fall down. I pointed to it. "How about there?" I suggested.

The others stared at it. Wondering if I was crazy. While they were doing that, I ran up to the door. With Ana following. I knocked.

A girl about my age opened the door. She had dirty blond hair that was greasy and looked like it needed a trim. She was also wearing a pink night gown thing. She stared at us like we were witches. Or something. At the moment, I realised tat were all wearing really odd clothes. Considering the time of course.

Her, whom I'm assuming is the mother, ran to the door. She looked almost exactly like her daughter.

"Do you have news on the British?" The old lady person asked.

I shook my head as Riley and Fernando ran up to us. "No Mam. But my friends and I are homeless and are very... very hungry. We were wondering if we could shelter here until the British leave?"

Apparently practicing my accentthat doesn't actually sound like an actual accent paid off. Because she let us in. And then said that we had to work to live here. Work? Okay. We agreed and Ana and I went upstairs to go to sleep with the daughter. Who's name is apparently Jessica. Riley and Fernando stayed downstairs to sleep on the two couches.

I groaned and fell to the bed in an instant.

"April?" Ana asked. "We should really be planning how to get out of here." She pointed out. Probably right.

"No." I mumbled sleepily. "Do it tomorrow."

"Fine." She agreed with a yawn. She fell down to the bed next to me and we both fell asleep immediately.

By the way, My name is April. And this is a story of a traitor, a good friend and how he ended up dying for us. The story of Riley Berenson.

* * *

><p>Adrian's POV:<p>

"Umm... Jake?" Vada asked. "What did you just do?"

Jake stared at the ray gun thing that he just used to blast our friends. He just kind of stared at it for a while.

"I don't know." He admitted.

Suddenly, I was furious. "What do you meanyou don't know?" I demanded. "You shot them with that ray gun thing and now they're gone!"

Jake nodded like he was thinking. "I think I have an idea of what happened."

"What?" Vada asked.

"Well, I thinkmy inventioon sent them back in time. To somewhere in the seventeen hundreds."

"Okay. So how do we get themm back?" I asked.

Jake was silent.

"Tell us, or I'll get the friends theme song stuck in your head." Vada threatened.

"Okay." Jake took a deep breath. "Well. They obviously were sent to a time before they were born. So..." He sighed. "Long story short, they have to die."

"They have to die?" I echoed.

"They die." Jake confirmed.

"..."

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way! Your jobs a joke, your broke, your love lifes DOA!" Vada sang.

By the way, my name is Adrian. And this is the story of a dead traitor named Riley Berenson.

Well, we think he's dead anyway.

* * *

><p>KK, that was short, but I'm tired so whatever.<p>

No one told you life was gonna be this way!


	4. Chapter 4

I was the first one to wake up. The next was April, then Fernando. I had woken up to the sound of an annoying rooster screaming in my ear. And thanks to an unfortunate incident with a frying pan, that rooster is no longer with us.

Grr.

Anyway, because I was the one who last touched the frying pan that ended the rooster's life, I was picked to wake Riley up.

So I ended up walking down the stairs towards the couch where Riley was sleeping. And that's when I realised the cutest thing. Riley talks in his sleep.

"You..." He mumbled. "Traitor... Chad... Ana..." Riley then started to thrash around in is sleep. He kicked the blanket off of him and started to punch the air. "Traitor!" He screamed in a weird hush whisper.

Ignoring the fact that he said my name in his sleep, I ran over to him to shake him awake. Riley gave another muffled scream, the spung his eyes opened.

His eyes were suddenly a strangers. I had no idea whose eyes those belonged to. They were hard, cold and expressionless. The biggest part of his eyes that I saw was the huge hint of guilt and hurt in his eyes.

He turned to me and gave me a weary smile. "Oh. Hey Ana. What's up?" He asked, completely calm.

Still shocked by what I had just seen and heard, I couldn't help but stutter. "Uh... um, yeah nothing. I just uh, killed a umm... rooster with a uh frying pan."

He chuckled. "Nice. So where's April and Fernando? We have to figure out how to get back."

I nodded. "Yeah... They're upstairs. Lets go." We stood up, and started to go upstairs to get April and Fernando. Having an awkward silence the whole time.

We got upstairs with April holding a big red bag with clothes and bread and things like that sticking out of it.

Riley raised his eyebrows. "Supplies? Stolen from this place?"

April smiled and nodded. Without another word, we all rushed outside. None of us really wanted to say in this place. I think it made all of us really really mad.

When we got outside, Fernando kindly started the conversation.

"This is insane! What are we gonna do? Fight in the revolutionary war? We'd get killed!"

I rolled my eyes. "Spaz..."

April suddenly pointed at some strange man walking over to us. "Guys? That guy is coming towards us." She squinted her eyes. "And he has a gun."

Everyone got really quiet.

"Okay." April whispered. "Me and Fernando will stay here. Ana? You and Riley will stay in the bushes in case there's trouble."

We nodded and I took Riley's hand and dove into the bushes right when the man came and started asking April and Fernando questions.

"Hello. Sorry, but I'm part of this town's police. Can I ask you a few questions?" The man asked.

April silently took Fernando's hand and said, "Sure. Of course."

"Well, there were reports yesterday that four kids that were oddly dressed came here. Do you know anything about them?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing."

The man gave her a look but kept going. "And the Johnsons called the station this morning. A few minutes ago that they let some kids sleep in her house, and now her Rooster is gone, and most of their food supply and some clothes." He looked down at the bag in her hands.

April squeezed Fernando's hand. "Umm..."

The man took out the pistol. "Can you two come with me please?" He asked, pointing the gun at April.

Without thinking, April threw the bag at the man, and completely missed her cue to start running. She almost seemed to be frozen in fear.

The man growled and drew the gun up. His finger itched towards the trigger... and...

Bam! The gun fired. Fernando, who had jumped in front of April, fell to the ground with dark red blood already swarming out of his chest.

I gasped and turned to Riley. He held my hand tightly and bit his lip. April threw herself down beside Fernando, as the man aimed the gun again at April.

"No!" I screamed and ran out of the bushes. Riley followed trying to grab me and hold me back.

Bam!

"APRIL!" I yelled. Obviously getting the man's attention. He had just killed Fernando. He had killed April. I snarled at him, rage running through me. I clenched my fists. I was going to kill him.

Riley ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. The man glared back at me, while reloading the gun.

I lunged, but Riley held me back, and pushed me behind him. I fell to the ground and winced. I knew what was going to happen before the man pulled the trigger.

Bam!

"Riley!" I screamed, with my heart instantly breaking. Oh my God. Riley had just taken a bullet for me.

I threw myself beside Riley's dying body and let the tears come. I saw the man aim the gun again, and I didn't care.

April was dead. My soul sister. Fernando, one of my best friends, was dead. Riley...

I had never wanted to die more than I did right now...

* * *

><p>Whoa. Bad. Anyway, don't worry, they live. Just wait. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Jake's POV:

The next day was terrible. For one, we had school. Also, because Adrian, Vada and I had to cover for April, Fernando, Ana, and Riley. Which was hard.

"Umm... J-j-j-jake?" A stuttering voice asked from behind me. I spun around to see Riley's twin brother, David. Which was odd. David doesn't really hang out with us. He was home schooled for some reason while Riley went to school. And he's insanely shy. Ever since their parents died, he's been going to school. During lunch, he is usually helping out the teachers and stuff. He's like the good twin.

"Oh hey David. What's wrong?" I asked while Vada and Adrian just kinda crowded around me.

David blushed. "I was just um... wondering if you uh knew... where... Riley was...?" He asked in that weird stuttering way he has.

I turned to Vada and Adrian with a pleading look. What was I supposed to say to David? Lying to teachers are easy. Lying to twin brothers are hard. Especially because for some strange law bending reason, no matter what you do, you can't lie to David. It's strange and I'm pretty sure it defies the laws of every culture in the world. Or something.

"Umm..." Vada started cautiously.

"He's in the seventeen hundreds!" Adrian blurted out. Both me and Vada shot him death looks.

David, for again bending the ways of the universe, looked completely calm. Seriously, something is wrong with this kid.

"You mean like he's studying?" David asked.

I breathed in relief. "Yep. Studying. He'll probably be home today... or later. Bye David."

David gave a small wave before running towards Chad. Chad? Chad? Oh well. I'll think about that later.

* * *

><p>Fernando's POV:<p>

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I magically fell through a roof. I knew this was April's treehouse. And I was flying right toward the floor!

I twisted my body at the last second and lukily didn't get squashed on the floor. It still hurt though.

I sat up and threw my hands on my back, where I had been shot. I sighed in relief when I realised I wasn't bleeding. I looked down at my legs. And immediately had a lump in my throat. Or should I say April's throat.

"Fernando?" I heard my voice ask. I turned around and saw my body, with April in it.

"Crap."

I stood up, and we both stared at eachother. I guess it was odd, and confusing. I was in April's body. And April was in my body.

Is it just me, or is this plot getting stupider and stupider? Just wondering.

"Ahhhh!" Someone screamed. I looked up and saw Riley literally falling through the air. He twisted his body around and didn't end up like smashed dust. He landed and stood up slowly. Ana came after him, preforming the same move as Riley.

"April?" Riley asked. "Your alive? How?"

Ana stood up and brushed herself off. Then, she suddenly stopped in shock. "Umm... Ana? Something's definitely wrong."

I groaned in annoyance. "Yeah. We know. I don't know how, but somehow we're alive. And I'm in April's body, and she's in mine. And now Ana is in Riley's body and Riley's in Ana's body."

They all stared at me, and blinked.

"Is it just me, or is the plot getting thin?" Riley/Ana asked.

April/me nodded. "I know. The author must be pretty messed up to have a random twist like this."

This time, it was my turn to blink in complete confusion.

"What? You people are crazy." I kindly pointed out. "Anyway, lets just wait until Jake gets here and ask him what happened and stuff."

Ana/Riley nodded. "Sure. Lets play go fish in between chapters."

"...what?"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is rated T because I'm paranoid. You have been warned!

Ana's POV:

In the end, Jake, Vada and Adrian didn't show up at the treehouse. And even though we exchanged bodies, we were all tired. So we decided to go home.

April and Fernando left, probably to talk about something, so me and Riley started walking towards his house. Which actually was a disgusting looking tralier in a trailer park.

We walked in silence for awhile, until Riley broke the silence.

"Listen, Ana..." He said slowly. "Don't freak out over my Aunt and Uncle okay?" He said, his eyes pleading.

I smiled. "I'll try not to." I gave him a threatening look. "And don't you dare touch anything in my room. Understand."

He gave a small chuckle. "Sure thing Ana. See ya later." He gave a small wink and ran away.

I smiled as he ran away. But that smile quickly disappeared when I got to the trailer park.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the trailer, and my nose was not happy. It immediately smelt like mold and beer breath. And it looked worse. Things were scattered around, and there were cigarette butts in a big heap on the floor. I also heard some angry yelling, and what I though was glass breaking.<p>

"Riley Berenson!" An aggresive voice rang out, making the hairs on my, or Riley's, neck stand up. I spun around to see Riley's Uncle Alan standing there with a broken beer bottle in his hand.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, holding the broken bottle threateningly.

"I was-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Nevermind. I don't care. Can you please tell Caroline that she's acting like a slut!"

Almost on cue, a woman about in her mid twenties walked up from behind Alan. She had straightened brunette hair, waaaay too much make up, and a skimpy short black looking dress.

My stomach churned when I saw her.

"A slut?" She said, stomping her foot. "It's my job! Tell this bastard Riley!"

Her... job? I had to bite my lip from almost throwing up. I could just imagine what she did for a living... and it made shudder.

Alan gave a snort. "Well aparentally you can't do a good job 'cause-"

She slapped him across the face. He gave her a stern look of anger, so she started to walk away and out the door. With waaay too high heels by the way.

There was an awkward silence that lasted about five minutes.

"So..." I started. "I think I'm gonna go and-"

"Why didn't you agree with me Riley?" He hissed, putting out his hand, which still had the broken bottle, to stop me.

I looked down. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Sorry." I muttered.

He grabbed my arm and pinched as hard as he could. A stinging feeling shot from my arm. Without looking, I could tell it was bleeding. He pulled me closer, until his face was close to mine, and I could smell the whiskey on his breath. Damn. He was drunk.

He put the bottle up to my neck. "I don't want to deal with your shit today Riley. And I thought I told you. You agree with me." He pressed the bottle harder against my neck, and I swear I felt a small trickle of blood swim down my throat.

"You know the punishment here Riley." He threw me down, and I fell down on what I can only assume was a badly assembled wine cabnet. I could fell shards of glass spike through my back. I winced in pain.

He threw the bottle down on my head. I did little cry in pain. God did it hurt! I can't even describe it. Bites of glass pierced my scalp. I didn't even have enough time to fully accomadate the pain before Alan lifted me up and pinned me to the wall, his hand at my neck and chocking me! He was even digging his finger nails in my neck.

"Don't you dare do that again Riley. Or I'll get the pot again." He dropped me to the ground and walked away.

The pot? I didn't have the nerve to ask. But something in the back of my head thought that this wasn't one of Riley's worse days.

Angry and afraid, I picked myself up and staggeredtowars Riley's room. Where... David was.

There room was basically just a bed. Because again, they lived in a trailer. But the walls were covered with posters of Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus. Odd...

David was sitting on the edge of the bed reading a book. I almost laughed. He was reading Twilight. As soon as I got inside, he looked up and ran out the door.

Odd... again.

I took out Riley's phone and called April's house. I knew April wouldn't be on the other line. I wanted to talk to Riley.

Surprisingly, he answered.

"Hello?" He asked. With my voice. That usually happens when you SWITCH BODIES!

"Riley." I said urgently. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure what's up?"

"What's up is your Aunt and Uncle."

"... I told you not to freak out over them."

"I don't care right now Riley. You have to tell someone about them. I have shards of glass in my back!"

"I can't... I just can't tell some random social worker about them."

"You have to Riley." I said firmly. "Listen... Riley... it's either you tell someone about them or... I'm breaking up with you."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Don't put me in this situation Ana." Riley begged.

"So I guess your not gonna tell a social worker?" I asked.

"No. I can't."

"...I guess that means we're over then." I said, a small tear running down my cheek.

"I guess so... I'm sorry Ana. I just can't tell someone... you guys are the only ones who know."

"Yeah." I agreed bitterly. "I guess we are."

"Shut up Ana." He snapped angrily. "You don't know why. Your not even a good friend! Putting me in that situation!"

"I was trying to help you!"

"Didn't help much did it?"

"Fine. Get mad at me for trying to help! WE'RE OVER!" I yelled, hanging up. I then turned to a pillow and buried my face in, screaming in frusteration.

My heart should've ached more than it did...

* * *

><p>Aww! Sad :(<p>

Anyway, I'm coming up with a new OC. And I'm gonna publish a story on her later. So keep an eye out ;)


	7. Chapter 7

An: Things are actually gonna heat up a little in this story. And next chapter, we're probably gonna have the fight scenes :)

Anyway, I was thinking of Fernando the other day, and I was like "Does Fernando have an evil cousin named Alejandro?" And then I was like, "Is there an evil version of everyone? Then for some reason I thought of Vada and thought that her evil cousin would be named Sada or something.

0.o

That's my face after thinking all this. Anyway...

April's POV:

The next day was Saturday, so we didn't have school. Which was so awesome, 'cause I soo didn't want to go to school in Fernando's body. Which is awkward on soo many levels.

So now we were all in the treehouse in my backyard. All trying to decapitate Jake with our glares.

"Okay." Jake said while typing something on a computer. "I don't know how, but you guys switched bodies. And I may have a way to get you guys back." He pressed one mmore key and stopped everything for five seconds, probably reading something on the screen.

He then burst out laughing.

"What?" All of us, except Jake obviously, demanded.

Vada rushed to the computer and read it. After she read it, Jake whispered something in her ear. She started to laugh too.

"What is it?" Adrian asked and stood over Jake and Vada. Vada walked next to Adrian and whispered in his ear. And he was thenext one laughing.

"Okay." I said, annoyed. "Can someone just tell me."

Vada giggled and said, "You guys gotta kiss!"

"..."

"What?"

Ana sighed. "Either this is popular demand from the readers, or the author is trying to get back at us."

"Will you please STOP breaking the forth wall!" Fernando yelled.

"NOW EVERYBODY KNOWS IT!" Riley yelled back.

"Can you guys please SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HE SAID HE WAS GONNA-"

"GUYS!" Adrian yelled. "Can you guys just pick who's gonna kiss first?"

Ana pretended to think. "Well how bout we just... ONE TWO THREE NOT IT!"

"..."

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"OMG! PICKLES!" Vada cried.

"..."

Jake shook his head. "How come everything we do is so awkward and stupid?"

"HE SAID THE MAGIC WORD!" I yelled.

"What magic word?"

"HE SAID STUPID!" Vada yelled happily... and went laughing out the door.

Adrian blinked. "Can you guys just kiss so we can discuss stuff? Something serious is happening."

"I hope it's not THAT discussion. My mom told my dad to give me that conversationa few years ago. We ended up talking about cookies 'cause he didn't know what she meant." Riley randomly mentioned.

"We SO don't need to hear that Riley!" Ana said.

I sighed. "I have no idea how this will work, but whatever." I grabbed Fernando by the shoulders, and gave him a deep kiss.

When I opened my eyes, I looked down... and saw my body! Yayz!

Ana looked at me, astonished. "How did that work?" She asked.

Jake shrugged. "The lips are where bodies have the most spiritual connection. You guys needed to touch somewhere where both yours body would-"

"Okay. Whatever. Ana and Riley kiss."I interrupted, pointing at both of them.

Ana sighed and did the same thing that I did to Riley. A few seconds later. She was bouncing up and down with joy. Not really. But she did do a fist pump.

Suddenly, Vada appeared in the doorway with an armful of balloons. "Here's your prize for saying the magic word Jake!"

Jake took the balloons and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks Vada. I'll be sure to say stupid again real soon. Now back to business.

"Hurry up." I said. "The Author is really tired and has writers block and wants to get this chapter finished."

Fernando sighed. "We SO don't have a forth wall anymore."

Adrian smirked. "Does that mean we can thank the reviewers now?"

"Okay guys." Jake interrupted. "ENOUGH BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! Now can we get back to-"

"The author doesn't appreciate you yelling." Ana said with a smirk.

"There's a traitor somewhere in the KND and TND."

"What?" Riley asked, his face was a little bit more surprised than the rest of us.

Jake nodded sadly. "Everyone in the KND have been captured. Everyone in the TND were attacked, or have disappeared. We're the only TND operatives left."

"..."

"Chad." I hissed. "This has to be him." I stood up, ready to leave and go puncch his face in.

"Lets go." The others said and stood up, ready to go after my brother.

"You know." Vada said as we walked to the house. "I think the chapters gonna end here. The Author is really tired and is trying to get through writers block."

Fernando groaned in annoyance and defeat and walked ahead of us.

Heh heh... oops.


End file.
